


First Encounter

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Any. Any. Baby's first wordPost to this prompt so long ago herehttp://comment-fic.livejournal.com/677233.html?thread=89720689#t89720689





	First Encounter

~*~  
  
Green eyes stared up at the being of light cradling his tiny form.  
  
Words that were not words flitted through his mind  
  
~you should not climb from your chair, Dean~  
  
The baby just kept staring, his eyes alight with the drops of grace flowing through his veins as the being mended his flesh.  
  
Half a second later and the young Righteous Man would be no more.  
  
The being gently place the infant on the floor so as to prevent him from attempting to escape again.  
  
The child blinked then held his arms out to the celestial being.  
  
"Cas!"   
  
  
~*~


End file.
